


Podfic: 'Hug your destiny' by Hannah, Petra

by peasina



Series: Britcom Pod [3]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fandom Snowflake Challenge, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina
Summary: Arthur Shappey, unofficial air steward, is also known to a very few people as the Iron Moth.
Series: Britcom Pod [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117652
Kudos: 1
Collections: Fandom Snowflake Challenge





	Podfic: 'Hug your destiny' by Hannah, Petra

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hug your destiny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789846) by [Hannah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah/pseuds/Hannah), [Petra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra). 



> Hannah, thank you for asking for podfic of your works in your snowflake-challenge wishlist! I had heaps of fun recording this :-)
> 
> The gorgeous art of Gerti's tail is by tealin. You can find their Dreamwidth post about the art and see the full piece in all its glory, [here](https://tealin.dreamwidth.org/471455.html).

  


Stream and download from Archive.org, [here](https://ia801407.us.archive.org/19/items/hug-your-destiny/Hug%20Your%20Destiny.mp3).


End file.
